ohayou_ibarahimefandomcom-20200214-history
Toru Misato
is a side character in the Ohayou, Ibarahime manga. He is the father of Tetsu, Ryo and Suzu, the husband of Akira, and the president of the Misato Housekeeping Agency. History When Toru was in high school, he fell in love with Akira, who was his underclassman, and they eventually began dating. After a while of dating, they wanted to marry even when Toru's family business was failing and without going to college, to which they faced rejection from Akira's father. This culminated in their decision elope together. On their trip, however, Toru agreed with Akira's father's words that they didn't have to rush into marriage but even if his father's business went out, they would be able to manage somehow. Akira then expressed, with Toru's father being sick and his mother needing his help, her desire to take care of and be there for him through everything. At that time, they promised that they would never let their children go through something similar and have a wonderful family. Toru and Akira eventually married and had three children, Tetsu, Ryo, and Suzu. The family had a happy and peaceful life for several years until Akira got into a car accident and ended up in a coma. Toru and his was family devastated but did everything they could to retain their composure and stick by as a family. Following his wife's accident, Toru began working even harder to financially support his children and help his wife. He became so busy working that he was rarely at home, leaving Tetsu to take care of most of the housework. However, a few years later, Toru realized that he wasn't earning enough money to give his children a normal life and keep Akira on life-support in the hospital. He turned to Akira's father, Kurata, and asked to borrow some money. Kurata agreed and voiced that he was also ready to borrow Toru more money for Tetsu and Ryo, since he wanted to send both of them off to college and since Tetsu would be studying for college entrance exams and Ryo for high school entrance exams the following year. With this statement, he wanted Toru to consider of whether or not he should take Akira off life-support, since he had two sides to look from: a mother who may or may not ever open her eyes again, and three children with a future. Toru asked Kurata to give him a year to figure out if that was the only way. This whole discussion was overheard by Tetsu when he was in the second year of high school, and it was then he decided to earnestly save money for Akira's sake. Thereafter, Tetsu confessed to his father that he would not attend college but begin working instead. Although his father was initially strictly against it, he changed his mind on Tetsu's birthday and accepted his request on one condition: through Toru's housekeeping agency, Tetsu wouldn't, before his graduation, laze around in the house but work instead. It became a sort of a bet between father and son. The following year, Tetsu was hired at the Karasawa Estate as a housekeeper and Toru remained busy and continued to work. This is why is why he didn't notice that Tetsu was working more than one part-time jobs behind his back. Appearance Toru is a middle-aged man with a tall and sturdy build. He has short, slightly spiked and cropped dark-colored hair and dark-colored eyes. He also has a mustache and a goatee. Personality Story Volume 1: The Awakening Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters